This invention relates generally to the field of devices which are used to extinguish oil well fires, i.e., accidental fires occurring at the wellhead of a free flowing oil well and the method of using these devices. The invention more particularly relates to devices and methods comprising means to separate the actual area of combustion or flame from the wellhead such that a distance of free flowing but non-burning oil is accessible to workers.
Oil well fires have long been a serious problem in the oil drilling industry. Accidental ignition of the oil flowing from the wellhead creates a circumstance where the heat of the combustion is so great that workers cannot approach the well to shut off the flow of oil. Standard practice in combating these types of fires is to maneuver an explosive charge into the flame, which upon being set off will drive off all the oxygen in the area, causing the flame to die. The crews can then approach the well to shut down the oil.
This method is very dangerous and cannot be used in certain situations. For example, there are times when the heat of combustion is so great that the explosive charge cannot be positioned properly. In this situation, another method used is to tunnel into the earth below the wellhead to reach the pipe at a point underground. There, a safe distance from the heat of the fire, the flow of oil can be directly stopped.
The recent situation in Kuwait has demonstrated the need for new and more efficient means of extinguishing oil well fires. The sheer number of oil well fires requires a better means of attacking the problem.
This invention provides means to extinguish oil well fires without need for explosive charges or tunneling. The invention utilizes the general concept of a mesh flame arrestor to separate the combustion area from the wellhead itself, allowing the oil flow to be diverted for a brief period of time sufficient to deprive the flame of its fuel source.